


Hang in there kiddo

by DarknightVirgil



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Anxiety, Moxiety Drabble, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Very fluffy, more fluff for you, moxiety one shot, paternal moxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 09:09:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15905238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknightVirgil/pseuds/DarknightVirgil
Summary: Virgil’s has a rough day, Patton helps to make it better.





	Hang in there kiddo

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually inspired by an ad from insta for the bracelet described in the fic! It’s so cute and I couldn’t not think of patton :D

Virgil rubbed his temples as he exited his room for the first time that day. After his first anxiety attack that morning he refused to leave his room much to pattons protest about needing breakfast. He walked down the hall and was greeted by the others sat watching a film. He frowned a little and headed straight for the kitchen and grabbed himself a glass of water.

Today was not his day, he’d managed to work himself through three, yes three, anxiety attacks and it was merely noon. He was exhausted, his head hurt and his eyes stung, dark eyeshadow very prominent against the pale contrast of his skin. He hadn’t realised he had zoned out staring at the glass of water he’d set down till he felt a hand on his shoulder. Instinctively he flinched jumping back, head shooting up to see who the culprit was. Patton looked guilty dropping his hand. 

“Sorry kiddo, didn’t mean to give ya a scare” he smiled a little sadly. He knew, he could tell Virgil was having a hard day. He didn’t say anything else, just extended his arms as an invitation for the anxious side. Virgil all but launched himself into the moral sides arms. He tucked his head under pattons chin and wrapped his arms around his mid section. 

The two stood like that for a while, Patton would occasionally run his fingers through Virgil’s hair but mostly he rubbed the anxious sides back, whispering comforting words into his hair. Virgil pulled back a little, a small smile on his face. “Thanks, dad.” 

Patton couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face. “Anytime, V!” Virgil’s own smile widened at that. Pattons smile was infectious it was almost impossible to not be smiling when Patton was.

Just as Virgil turned to leave the kitchen Patton lightly grabbed his jumper clad arm “uh wait!”. Virgil halted and turned back to face the moral side who then took Virgil’s hand placing a small item in his palm and closing his fist, placing his warm hands over Virgil’s cold ones. “I hope you like it” he smiles fondly at the emo then allowed Virgil to take himself back to his room.

It was only when he was safely situated on his bed did he look at what Patton placed in his hand. Upon closer inspection Virgil realised he had been gifted a bracelet. Black cotton connected by a clear plastic circle, the centre hollow. Virgil’s smile widened as he read what was printed onto the circle. ‘Hang in there kiddo’ 

Virgil felt tears brim his eyes and a small chuckle escaped his lips. It was lovely and Virgil headed back out his room in search for the bubbly side, bracelet clutched in his hand. He marched right up to Patton who was stood idly talking to Logan about something, Virgil hadn’t cared what as he was then stood right in front of the side.

“Hiya ki-umf” Patton was engulfed by Virgil before he could finish greeting him. Virgil hugged him tightly for a moment before pulling away, smiling sheepishly. 

“Thank you” he muttered, chewing on his lip. “Would you uh- tie it on for me?” He questioned holding out the bracelet to patton who grinned wildly. 

“Of course kiddo!” He took the bracelet and tied it to Virgil’s extended wrist. “Glad you like it” he hums looking up from Virgil’s wrist. 

“I-I love it” Virgil admits with a small blush before enveloping Patton in another hug. Patton hums again, pressing a kiss to the top of Virgil’s head.

“I love my dark strange son.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! It’s kinda short but Very fluffy! If anyone has any Drabble/one shot ideas do comment them! I can’t give it my best shot :) I’m also in the phandom if people have dip and pip requests:3


End file.
